minecraftbuildcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Pipes
Pipes are a fundamental part of Buildcraft, and once set up allow items to be transported around the world without the player being required to carry them. Pipes can be utilised to carry items, liquids, and the Redstone Flux power. These pipes interact with blocks that possess inventories. Prime examples of such blocks are Chests, Furnaces, Hopperand even Brewing Stand. When connecting to a block, pipe placement is important. If you want to remove items from a furnace, for example, then a wooden pipe needs to be attached to the bottom of the furnace. A pipe connected to the top of a furnace places items into the top spot, and a pipe connected to the side of a furnace puts items into the bottom spot. 'Pipes (overview)' Wooden Pipe : Wooden pipes are for extracting items from any container (e.g. furnace, chest and other things that may hold items). It must be powered by an adjacent engine to function. Using a wrench on the pipe allows its orientation to be changed. Cobblestone Pipe : Cobblestone pipes carry items along the pipe network. They will not connect to stone pipes. Stone Pipe : Stone pipes carry items along the pipe network. They will not connect to cobblestone pipes. They will also continue the speed effects of powered gold pipes more efficiently than others. Quartz Pipe : The quartz pipe is used for transporting items and power. They won't connect to Stone or Cobblestone and have half the friction of Stone. Iron Pipe : Iron pipes have only one output. It can be changed with redstone or a wrench. They can't output into a wooden pipe. Gold Pipe : Gold pipes boost the speed of items passing through them. : (requires redstone signal pre BC3.2) Diamond Pipe : Diamond pipes can filter items to different output pipes based on a user-defined filter. Obsidian Pipe : Obsidian pipes will pick up items off the ground. Their collection range will increase when powered by an engine. Stripe Pipe : Stripe pipe will place, pick up or use an object that is in front of it when powered by an engine. : The stripe pipe can also be used to autobuild a transport pipe. Simply place it on the end of a short length of transport pipe, then send more transport pipe down the pipe. The stripes pipe will replace itself with the new section of pipe and move one square forward. : It was removed in version 3.2.0 for Minecraft 1.3.2, and reimplemented in version 6.0.3 for MC 1.7.2. Sandstone Pipe : First available in BC 3.2.0 (for MC 1.3.2) : Sandstone pipes connect to other kinds of transport pipes, allowing stone and cobblestone pipes to connect, but will not connect to machines and Chests. Void Pipe : First available in BC 3.2.0 (for MC 1.3.2) : The void transport pipe simply deletes any item entering it. It is less cpu intensive than dropping items into lava, as well as it can be useful to making trash cans..... if needed anyway. Emerald Pipe : Available in BC 3.4.2 (for MC 1.4.7) : Emerald Pipes are advanced versions of the Wooden Pipes. The Item Pipe possesses a filter that pulls items from inventories in a blocking Round Robin fashion (in later versions, also a black/whitelist function). Clay Pipe : Clay Pipes will always try to insert their contents in a inventory, if it can't insert the item it will carry it along to the next pipe Lazuli Pipe : Lazuli Pipes paint other items Fluid (Waterproof) Pipes : Fluid pipes can carry buildcraft compatible liquids around. They require pipe sealant in their construction. Kinesis (Conductive) Pipes : Conductive pipes can carry energy from engines to machines (e.g. quarry , oil refinery etc). They will not carry items or liquids. Structure Pipes : Cobblestone structure pipes can be crafted by adding 1 gravel to a cobblestone transport pipe. The Cobblestone Structure Pipe is used as a way to place Piping Wire over two piping systems with out having to cross the two systems together. Gates : Gates have been added to the mod to provide a method of controlling things from a distance. They can do all sorts of useful stuff, like detect when an item is traversing the pipe, detect the state of adjacent machines and containers. When used with Pipe Wires, the possibilities are endless! Video Tutorials Category:Pipes Category:Automation